Icy
Formerly a moderator of Suyaku City, he joined the rebellion after being exiled from the mods. With the advent of the new city, he once again joined the new team of moderators to do whatever he wants to do. Appearance In accordance with his changed role, he has also slightly altered his appearance. Since the new "color" of the city is Black, he insists of donning a dark uniform. Although no one but him uses the uniform. His hair is blond while his eyes are brown. Personality Ditzy and impulsive, Icy loves to do what he loves to do. Nothing else much is of importance to him other than the few true friends he has. For them, he'll risk life and limb, as he has done before. His random, erratic behavior has earned him the affection of some and the annoyance of others, although he doesn't mind it too much. However, following his "fall" in the final stages of the rebellion, Icy's carefree side has been absent from his everyday life. He has become more reserved and serious, rarely unveiling a true smile or laugh. History IC joined the Suyaku City rebellion unofficially, acting from the shadows with his trusted friend, Demo, in the group Caelum. He served as the courier to the Rebels, supplying them with countless bits of information vital to their mission. In their final charge against the Admins, both Icy and Demo were critically wounded in a fight and subsequently lost much of their power. They managed to barely survive the cataclysm and immigrated to the new city. There, they regained their old positions. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Ability Electromagentic Manipulation: The ability to alter electrons and magnetic fields. Something like that. *'Magnetism' **'Whee': By playing around with the earth's magnetic field and his relation to it, he can make himself levitate in pretty much any position. He does it so often these days that it's his typical way to relax or watch something. **'Crash': Like any manipulator of magnetism, he can move ferro-magentic objects around. Like throw trashcans at people, use iron bars to guard, etc. **'Shoom': By screwing around with the opponent's brain, it is simple for IC to cause dizziness or nausea to surface in the enemy. *'Electricity' **'Brzap': Isn't it fun throwing arcs of lightning around? **'Bzzap': Charges a conductor with electrons if he touches it. Don't fight him on a metal surface. And don't ever touch anything metal that he's been near. **'Krakk': Can call down lightning itself from charged thunderclouds. **'Schzoom': By playing around with electricity at his feet, IC can cause his lower leg to turn to a mass of electrons, allowing for high speed travel. *'Trans': This is what's left of his old arsenal. **'Kshh': Alchemy from FMA; by adjusting the atomic structures of a material, he can cause it to change shapes and move. Like making spikes come out of the ground. **'Bang': Icy can fire a small metallic object at incredible speeds; a railgun. Trivia Quotes Category:Moderator